


Don't Argue With Brittany

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: We need a fic where Sam pulls Blaine to sit in his lap because there aren’t enough chairs. Something fluffy because there are like NO lap sitting fics and omg it’s so cute to think about. For substitutemyreality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Argue With Brittany

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn’t always understand what I say and I don’t always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

“This is some kind of psychological warfare, isn’t it?” Jake asked, slumping into one of the five remaining chairs in the choir room.

When they had arrived for Glee, they had found most of the chairs missing and all the classrooms locked. The whole thing wreaked of Sue Sylvester being petty for no reason, Blaine thought with a sigh as the scramble for seats began, a scramble he was too damn tired to take part in.

Sugar perched on Artie’s lap, while Tina and Brittany shared the piano bench. Joe, Ryder, Unique and Sam managed to grab chairs like Jake and Marley settled on Jake’s knee while Kitty demanded a spot on Ryder’s lap.

Heaving a sigh, Blaine figured the floor would do….

“Dude, c’mere.”

Sam’s hand was on Blaine’s wrist, tugging him close and before Blaine could react, he found himself seated on Sam’s lap.

“Sam!” he squeaked, going tense. “What’re…I’m too heavy!”

Chuckling, Sam slid an arm around Blaine’s waist to hold him in place, the reverberations of his laughter palpable through Blaine’s whole body. “Relax. You’re fine. Besides, aren’t I more comfy than the floor?”

He really was and, with a huff, Blaine stopped protesting as Mr. Shue wandered in and began talking about the week’s assignment, which was to perform a song outside their usual comfort zones.

Honestly, Blaine wasn’t really paying attention.

He was tired and sore from Cheerio practice and Sam’s body was a comfortingly warm, pressed snug against him. As Blaine relaxed, leaning further back into Sam’s firm chest, the felt himself moving slightly with each breath his friend took. It was nice, being rocked in a gentle rhythm, warm and comfortable and just surrounded by Sam’s scent.

Yawning, he closed his eyes for a moment, figuring no one would notice.

**

“Everyone needs to be quieter!”

The usual din of the choir room did drop a notch as everyone turned to look at Brittany. Mr. Shue, seemingly puzzled, asked, “Is something wrong, Brittany?”

She shook her head. “No, I just don’t want you to wake Blaine. Look how cute he looks!”

Tina, along with the rest of the club, turned to look at where Blaine did seem to be passed out on Sam’s lap. He was a boneless sprawl, head tipped back, face turned to hide in Sam’s neck, knees parted around Sam’s, one arm dangling, the other loosely clasping Sam’s sleeve.

For his part, Sam seemed non-pulsed, keeping one arm around Blaine’s waist to keep him from falling over. When he noticed their attention, he raised a finger to his lips in a hushing motion.

Britt was right. It was an almost sickeningly cute tableau, especially when Blaine let out an audible sigh and nuzzled at Sam’s jaw in his sleep. Sam’s expression went soft and he leaned into the contact, not noticing that Britt and Kitty were snapping pictures with their phones.

“I wanna watch them get their by kisses on,” Brittany murmured and Tina immediately got a very nice mental image.

“Sam’s not into guys,” Tina replied in a whisper and Britt gave her a funny look.

“Sure he is.”

Arguing with Brittany rarely ended well, so Tina chose to let the topic drop…and her gaze fell back to where Sam had closed his eyes and almost seemed to be returning Blaine’s sleepy nuzzles.

Huh.

Maybe Britt did have a point.


End file.
